Reunited
by Melinda-Gordon
Summary: What happens when Daredevil and Elektra are reunited? Please R&R, this is my first Elektra fic so please tell me what you think! : CHAPTER 9 IS NOW UP! I won't be updating for a while, I'll try to not be long, but I'm having serious writersblock!
1. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, I think they belong to Marvel, I'm not sure. Please read and review, I need to know what you think so I can continue to write stories that you enjoy. **

There was a loud rumble from the sky, rain began to fall. Lightning split the sky above one of the buildings. From his position on the church's roof, Matt Murdock (aka Daredevil) could "see" everywhere in his neighbour hood called Hell's Kitchen.

Some one screamed in the distance. This was followed by the sound of metal meeting metal. Daredevil jumped off the church in the direction of the noises.

_A Dark Alleyway…_

The girl in the red suit cried out in pain as she was thrown across the alleyway into a pile of boxes.

"Ha! The great Elektra Natchios isn't so tough now!" The man holding the metal pipe laughed. Elektra groaned and struggled to pull herself to her feet. After she had left Abby and Mark, Elektra had journeyed back to Hell's Kitchen, to find her one true love, Matt Murdock. Unfortunately for her, Bull's Eye had got out of hospital and was now seeking revenge.

"Ahhh!" Elektra cried as she threw herself at Bull's Eye. She had her Sais outstretched. There was silence as metal met flesh.

Bull's Eye cried out in pain. He looked down. Elektra had stabbed him.

"You bit..." Bull's Eye began. He sentence was interrupted when Elektra forced the sai in further.

_Daredevil…_

Matt recognised the voices. One he loved, the other he despised. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Elektra had died nearly a year ago, she couldn't possibly be alive, but, Matt's hearing never lied, that voice was definitely Elektra's.

He jumped down from his vantage point and, since it was raining, watched as Bull's Eye crumpled to the ground, whimpering. Matt watched as Elektra pulled her sai out of Bull's Eye.

"Matt!" He heard Elektra say.

"Elektra!" He replied. Elektra put her Sais away and walked over to Matt. He could smell her rose perfume.

"I found you!" Elektra cried out as she threw her arms around Matt's shoulders. Matt instinctively caught her.

"Yes, yes you did" Matt replied. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, savouring the smell of her, just in case she disappeared again.

**To be continued……**


	2. A Surprise

A/N: So here's the next chapter, for disclaimer please see previous chapter. Enjoy! 

**Chapter two**

"I have missed you so much!" Elektra said. Matt and Elektra were walking hand-in-hand across the roof tops. The rain had stopped for some time now.

"I've missed you too" Matt replied. It had been so long since he had held her in his arms. He had never forgotten her scent, or her walk. He thought he could sense her coming from miles away, but, obviously he was wrong. When he had left her lying there on the roof top, he felt, instead of complete sadness, some peace, sort of like she wasn't really dead, just resting for some time, until she was better again.

"It's about to rain" Matt said. Elektra smiled and brushed some of the dust and dirt off her outfit, even though she knew Matt wouldn't care how she was dressed, she still wanted to look neat.

As the first drop of rain hit Elektra's face, Matt removed his mask and looked in her direction.

"You're just as beautiful as I remember" Matt said. He cupped her cheek with his hand and softly ran his thumb across her cheek bone. He leaned his head towards hers, and she met him halfway. Their lips met softly at first, both waiting for the other to pull away. When neither did, they both deepened the kiss. Elektra giggled slightly when Matt's tongue tickled her lips. She opened them to give him entry. Their tongues danced a dance of passion, filled with desire and lust.

"Let's go back to your place" Elektra whispered when they pulled apart for air. Matt nodded and kissed her one more time. Then, together, they set off for Matt's apartment.

_The Next Day…_

"Elektra?" Matt's co-worker remarked as he led Elektra through to his office.

"You haven't told him I'm back yet?" Elektra asked as she sat down on the edge of Matt's desk.

"I want you to myself for a little while first" Matt admitted. Elektra smiled.

"I have to go out for a while, you could stay here and be hassled by my colleagues or you could go for a walk and get some coffee or something" Matt said as he put his briefcase down.

"I can find things to do you know, I used to live here" Elektra laughed.

"I know, I just don't want to lose you again"

"You won't, I'm not planning on going anywhere any time soon"

"Good, I don't know what I'd do without you"

Elektra kissed Matt softly before he walked out the door. _I wonder where he's going._ She thought to herself.

_At a special shop.._

"That'll be $1500.00 thank you" The clerk stated. Matt handed him the money in cash. He took the little box off the counter and walked out of the shop. _I hope she likes it._ Matt thought.

When he arrived back at his office he was surprised to not find Elektra there.

"Did you see where Elektra went?" He asked his secretary.

"Who's Elektra?" The secretary replied, obviously confused.

"You know, the woman who came in with me earlier, I think she was wearing summer dress"

"Oh her! Yes, she left just after you did, she said she had something she had to finish"

"Thank you" Matt replied.

_Somewhere in Hell's Kitchen…_

"He's got to be around here somewhere" Elektra said quietly to herself as she walked up and down the alleyways of Hell's Kitchen. She heard someone nearby scream.

"That sounds like a little kid!" She said as she ran to where the scream came from. She arrived just in time to see Bull's Eye throw a fourth knife into a man's forehead. The scream had come from a little girl aged around 10 who was cowering behind a dumpster.

"Help me!" She pleaded. This drew Bull's Eyes' attention away form the man with the knives in his head.

"Back so soon?" He laughed.

"Let her go!" Elektra demanded. Bulls' Eye knew she was talking about the girl. "She doesn't need to see what I'm going to do to you"

"Why? Do you really think you can beat me Elektra?" Bull's Eye asked. "I heard how you got away from The Hand, you even got a young girl killed! Now do you really think…"

"I saved her!" Elektra interrupted.

"You got her killed!"

"Yes! I admit she died, but I brought her back! I will never become like you!"

"Too bad, you already have!" This stopped Elektra. Bull's Eye was right. She was like him, even though she wouldn't admit it to herself, he was right. She used to go and kill the person she hired to kill, that was until she met Mark and Abby Miller. When she had arrived on the island, she had the intention of getting the job over and done with, but, when she found out that she had to kill a 13 year old girl and her father, she realised that she couldn't, especially after she had had Christmas dinner with them. Instead she decided that she had to save them. While trying to save them from The Hand, she had gotten one of her best friends killed.

"Noooo!" Elektra cried as she sank to her knees. Great sobs wracked her body as she came to terms with the lives she had so coldly taken away.

"Ha! You aren't as nice as you like to make out are you?" Bull's Eye laughed. "You're just like me!"

This last sentence echoed through her head. _Just like me, just like me. You're just like me…_

"I'm not like you, I only killed those who were evil, not innocent people!" Elektra said as soon as she found the strength inside herself. "Close your eyes and block your ears" She said to the girl who was hiding. The girl quickly did so.

"This isn't going to be pretty" Elektra whispered to herself.

**To Be Continued…..**

A/N: Ok, so that's the next chapter, I know it's longer than the first one, I got a little carried away  So what do you think? Is it any good? Please read and review, it really helps me to improve my writing!


	3. A Battle

A/N: for disclaimer please see first chapter. Ok, here is the third chapter. I am not sure how long this one will go fir so we'll just have to see.

Recap: Elektra is back and she meets up with DareDevil, already she as had an encounter with Bull's Eye.

I have brought Abby 'the treasure' Miller into this because a reviewer asked me too, so I thought, "Why not?" Please Read and Review!

**Chapter Three**

Elektra stood up, brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"I am not like you!" Elektra said as she ran at Bull's Eye. He dodged her and she went flying into the wall.

"Leave her alone!" A voice said.

"Who's there?" Bull's Eye called out, suddenly rather scared.

"The Treasure!" came the reply. There was a loud bang as the 'Treasure' climbed out from behind the dumpster.

"Abby, no!" Elektra cried out as Abby launched herself at Bull's Eye. Bull's Eye turned around and fended off Abby's punch.

"This is going to be too easy!" Bull's Eye laughed as he sent Abby flying into the dumpster. This got Elektra mad.

"If you ever touch her again I'll skin you alive from head to toe!" Elektra said. The anger in her eyes gave her feelings away.

"This girl means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Elektra followed Bull's Eye with her eyes as he circled her.

"You know, I was going to kill you myself, but then I thought, 'Why not share it around?' There are many people around who want you dead. So I thought I'd invite a few friends to the party" Bull's Eye laughed. He clicked his fingers and Kingpin, Tattoo, Kirigi, and Stone appeared.

"But I…." Elektra began.

"Killed us, I know" Kirigi interrupted her. "Your friend Stick helped us out"

"Stick would never help you! He was against everything you stood for and did!"

"If he was so against us, why did he train you the way he did? Why did he teach you to become a warrior?"

"He taught me so that I could defend myself and save innocent people!"

"Yes, you certainly 'saved' a lot of people haven't you Elektra?"

Elektra mumbled something unintelligible.

"Let's see. There was Bob Stanton, Jeremy King, Stephan Willis, William Sam…"

"Ok! I get it! I killed a lot of people! But they were all evil!"

"What is the meaning of the word 'evil' Elektra? I'm not really positive, but maybe it should say 'Elektra Natchios'"

Kingpin, Tattoo, Stone, and Bull's Eye laughed.

"It should say 'Wilson Fisk' actually" Someone said.

"Who said that?" Bull's Eye called out, cautiously looking around.

"Matt" Elektra whispered.

**To Be Continued….**

A/N: Ok, that's chapter three, I know it's short, but I'm suffering a bit from writers block. I promise it will get better (hopefully) what I really need is Reviews! They really help to improve my writing, plus, I love knowing that people have read my story and liked it! I'll try and update soon!


	4. An old friend

Over in the corner, Abby groaned, clutching her stomach. Everyone had gone silent, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice. While everyone was distracted, Elektra rushed over to Abby.

"Abby, are you hurt?" Elektra asked.

"I'm fine" came Abby's muffled reply.

"Where's Mark?" Elektra asked as she helped Abby to sit up.

"He followed me I think, they must have him!" Abby began to cry. There was a small thud as two booted feet hit cement. The noise was just loud enough for Elektra to hear.

"She'll be fine" The owner of the feet said.

"Matt?" Elektra whispered.

"Shhhh! They don't need to know that I'm here, you go out and start to fight them, then I'll cover them from behind, Abby, I need you to find Mark" Matt replied.

"Ok" Abby whispered as she crawled silently away.

Elektra kissed Matt quickly before returning to the confused and rather scared men whom she was fighting.

"What was that?" Kingpin asked. Elektra took this opportunity to get her Sais out. The only noise that was to be heard was that of a rat squeaking as it scurried away.

"Me!" Matt said loudly as he jumped down behind Kingpin, Bull's Eye, Kirigi, Tattoo, and Stone. The men turned around. Elektra then stabbed Tattoo in the back. Tattoo cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, and then disintegrated into a green mist. Kirigi whirled around, leaving the others to fight Daredevil.

"So, did you get enough last time? Wanted to come back for more?" Kirigi laughed. He took a step toward Elektra. Elektra stepped back. She was trapped, there was no way out. Her Sais dropped to the ground with a clink. Kirigi had his hands against the wall on both sides of her face.

"It's a pity I have to kill you, you are really quite pretty" Kirigi said as he brushed a finger across her cheek. He leaned his head forward, attempting to kiss her.

"But first, just one kiss" Just as his lips were about to touch hers (she couldn't turn her head away as he had her pinned) he felt something cold and sharp against his neck.

"Touch her, and I'll cut your head off!" a man's voice said. Kirigi turned his head away from Elektra and looked into the eyes of…….

**To Be Continued………**

A/N: so, that was chapter 4. Is the story getting better or worse?

Am I dragging it out to much?

Please tell me! I really need to know!

Please Read & Review!

Cheers! (Y)

(-.-)

(")(") Melinda


	5. Do you love her?

"Mark?" Elektra said. She had recognized his voice immediately. His voice was so nice that it really calmed her down. She had an urge to throw Kirigi out of the way and throw her arms around Mark and hold him for ever, except, she was with Matt, she loved Matt. These feelings she was having for Mark were just childish, Matt was the one she wanted to be with, not Mark. Mark was her friend, and Matt was her lover, and that's how she wanted it to stay.

"Get away from her!" Mark yelled. Kirigi backed away quickly, but not quickly enough. Bull's Eye had aimed a dagger at Mark, but, Kirigi had unwittingly stepped right into the daggers path. The dagger struck Kirigi in the head, killing him instantly.

"Shit!" Bull's Eye said as he realised his mistake. Now that he was two men down he knew he had to retreat.

"This isn't over Elektra!" Bull's Eye called out menacingly as he and his followers ran away into the darkness.

"Oh Mark!" Elektra cried out as she threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her tight against him as he held her. He loved the feel of her in his arms. _This is where she belongs _He thought to himself. Matt had heard Elektra cry out Mark's name and he also heard her hug him, but, he hadn't heard her let him go.

"Ahem!" Matt made his presence known.

"Ah, Matt, this is Mark, Mark, this is Matt" Elektra said as she disengaged herself from Mark.

"I'm her boyfriend" Matt said as he shook Mark's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Mark replied. Matt had heard the pace of Mark's heart increase as he held Elektra, and he heard it decrease when he was told Matt was Elektra's boyfriend.

"You love her don't you?" Matt asked, completely out of the blue.

"Matt!" Elektra said, embarrassed as his question.

"You love her don't you?" Matt asked again.

"I don't understand" Mark said.

"Your heart race increased when you held her, which indicates that you have strong feelings for her"

Abby groaned when she heard Matt and Mark's voices.

"Elektra? Can you take me back to your place so I can get cleaned up?" Abby asked.

"Sure' Elektra replied. She walked over to where Abby was standing and together they walked away, leaving Matt and Mark to talk.

"It doesn't matter what my feelings for her are, she's with you" Mark said. Matt shook his head.

"She has feelings for you too" Matt replied. Mark heard the tone of Matt's voice change.

"Look, I would never, ever take her away from you; I can see how much she means to you. Taking her away from you would be like taking Abby away from me"

"I just wanted to let you know that I really love her and if you come between us, it won't be pretty. I may be blind but I can see better than you ever will" Matt said as he walked away, leaving Mark to think.

**To Be Continued…..**

A/N: Ok, I know it was short, but it's all I could think of.

I'm sorry if I'm dragging it out, but it's my first fic that hasn't been ignored (or not gotten reviews)

Please tell me what you think of this chapter!


	6. A Proposal

It was a long time after Matt had left that Mark decided that he needed to find a place to stay for the night. He knew that Abby would stay with Elektra, and he assumed Elektra was staying with Matt, so he better not press his luck and find another place to sleep, instead of asking to stay with Elektra.

Mark walked slowly out of the dark alley. He stood facing the road. To his left were some dirty buildings with rats running past the doorways, and clothing hanging from balconies. To his right were a few more buildings. In the distance he could see a neon sign. He walked towards it. As he walked he noticed that the buildings were getting nicer and neater. Finally he stood outside a new looking Hotel. He walked inside.

"Hello sir! Welcome to the Grande!" The cheery blonde behind the register said.

"Hello. May I have a room for one please?" Mark asked. He pulled out his wallet and searched for some money.

"I'm sorry sir; it seems we have no rooms available"

"Oh, is there anywhere else nearby?" Mark asked, putting his wallet away, disappointed, he really didn't want to spend another night on the streets.

"Look, I shouldn't tell you this but, there's a suite upstairs that isn't needed until tomorrow morning. If you like, I can pull a few strings and see what I can do" The blonde whispered.

"Thank you" Mark replied. The blonde rushed off into another room. Mark looked around him. The hotel was very bright. It had elegant carpets, with wallpaper to match. Above him was a crystal chandelier.

"Sir! This is Trudy, she'll show you up to the suite" the blonde said when she returned.

"How much will it cost?" Mark asked.

"$54 for the night" Mark handed her the money and followed Trudy upstairs. The room he was led to was very big. It was very similar to down stairs. He wondered if Elektra would like it. He knew that Matt would do anything for her, but so would he. He loved Elektra too, and he hoped that she loved him too.

_Matt and Elektra_

"You don't like him do you?" Elektra asked Matt after Abby had gone to bed and they were sitting alone on the couch.

"No, I just don't trust him"

"Matt! He just saved my life!"

"I know, he'd do anything for you"

"Yeah, and I'd do anything for him"

"That's the problem; you would do anything for each other"

"How is that a problem?"

"You like him don't you?"

"Yes, but only as a friend"

"Elektra, you don't have to stay with me you know, if you like Mark more you can go with him"

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Elektra asked, obviously hurt.

"No! I love you; I just need to know that you won't leave me for Mark or someone else"

"Look, yes I love Mark. But, I am in love with you. There's a difference. I love him like my brother, I love you like my soul mate"

"You don't know what it means for me to hear you say that" Matt replied, a tear was in his eye. "I'll be right back" He said as he got up and went into the bedroom.

A few moments later Matt returned with a little box behind his back.

"Stand up" He told Elektra. As Elektra stood up, Matt got down on one knee.

"Elektra Natchios, I love you with all my heart. Ever since we first met, I knew there was something special about you. I felt connected to you. Like you were essential for me to survive. When I thought I'd lost you, it tore my heart out. The only part of our past I would change would be your fathers' death. Yet, if your father hadn't died, we might not be here now. So with this ring, I ask you to be my wife" Matt said as he opened the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Matt! This must have cost a fortune!" Elektra exclaimed when she saw the ring.

"At the risk of being rejected again, I'll ask you one more time. Elektra, Will You Marry me?"

**To Be Continued……**

A/N: Ok, this is chapter 6.

What do you think? Will Elektra say yes? Or will she turn him down and go to someone else?

Your reviews will help me decide whether to continue this story, so please review!


	7. I want you to be my mother!

_Marry me…marry me…will you marry me…_The words echoed in Elektra's head. She had no idea what to say. She loved Matt, but she also had feelings for Mark.

"Oh god" Elektra whispered.

"You don't have to say yes" Matt said quietly, his face looking slightly fallen.

There was silence in the room as Elektra's mind raced. Over in the corner, Abby stuck her head out from behind the couch. She had snuck in when Matt and Elektra were distracted.

"I thought you loved Dad!" Abby cried. She knew instantly that she had blown her cover.

"Abby!" Elektra snapped.

"Is it true?" Matt asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"I…uh….I….um…..no" Elektra said, pleasantly surprising herself.

"What?" Abby and Matt asked in unison.

"No…no…no!" Elektra cried. "I don't love Mark, I love you Matt!"

"Really?" Matt asked.

"Yes! So, if your offer still stands I..." Elektra was cut of as they all heard a thump followed by the scuffling of feet. Abby, Elektra, and Matt all ran into the kitchen where they saw Mark dusting his clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Elektra asked.

"I thought I'd just pop by, I knocked on the door, but no-one answered. So I came around here."

"Out" Matt said.

"What?"

"Out!"

"I…"

"I said get out!" Matt said, his voice slightly raised. Mark walked out of the room, and out the front door.

"Now, back to that proposal" Elektra said, smiling. Matt took Elektra's left hand and asked again.

"Elektra Natchios, Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Elektra cried. Matt slid the diamond ring on her finger. Matt stood up and took Elektra in his arms.

"I love you" He said before he kissed her.

"I love you too" Elektra replied.

"No! You have to marry dad!" Abby screamed. Tears ran down her face. She loved Elektra like she loved her mother. She couldn't bear to have Elektra taken away from her.

"No!" Abby screamed again.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Elektra asked.

"You have to marry dad!" Abby screamed again.

"Abby, I'm not in love with Mark"

"But you told me you loved him!"

"I do love Mark! But I'm in love with Matt"

"But that's the same isn't it?"

"No, I love Mark like a brother, or a really good friend. I love Matt like he's my soul mate"

"But, it's not right! I need you! Dad needs you!"

"Marl's doing fine on his own. All my life I've been thinking of other people, now it's my turn to be happy"

"But, you are happy! You were happy with my dad! I saw the look on your face when you kissed him that first time!"

"How do you…"

"I followed you"

"It's not the same! I smiled when I kissed Mark that first time because I hadn't seen Matt in a long time, and kissing Mark reminded me of what being with Matt was like"

"I want you to be my mother!" Abby moaned, she sank down to her knees and cried.

**To Be Continued……**

A/N: Ok, what do you think?


	8. Possibility

"Oh, Abby!" Elektra whispered. She knelt down beside Abby. "No matter who I'm with I'll always be a mother to you"

"Really?" Abby asked.

"Yes! You are like the daughter I've never had" Elektra had never told anyone this but, she actually did have a daughter, her father had made her put the baby up for adoption nearly 14 years ago. It had never occurred to Elektra that Abby could possibly be her daughter. There was only one way to find out. Some how she had to get Abby's DNA and have it compared with her own.

"Thank you, I'm really tired, I think I'll go back to bed now" Abby said quietly as she got up and walked back to her room.

Elektra stood up and hugged Matt.

"There's something I need to tell you" she said.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"Abby might be my daughter"

"WHAT!"

"When I was 15 I fell pregnant, my father made me put the baby up for adoption."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wasn't sure if you could handle it"

"Why wouldn't I handle it?"

"Well, I've never actually told anyone, I really wanted to keep her, Matt"

"Who?"

"My baby. It was a girl they told me. She was perfect" A tear slid down her cheek.

"Do you want a family?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to have a family with me?"

"Well, I've never really thought about it, I suppose one day maybe"

"Well, when you're ready, I'll be waiting. I would love to have a family with you"

**To Be Continued……**

A/N: Ok, I know that one was short, but I'm having problems thinking of how to continue.

The thing about Elektra possibly being Abby's mother came from a review I received.


	9. A family

_Sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I hope this chapter nearly makes up for my lack of updating!_

"You mean that?" Elektra asked, shocked by Matt's words.

"More than anything" Matt replied. Elektra threw her arms around Matt's neck and hugged him tight.

"I love you so much" She cried out happily. Ever since she was a little girl she had had a dream of having a big family, and now she had the chance to make that dream a reality.

"I love you too" Matt replied. He placed his arms around her waist and held her against him. He pulled away from her slightly then kissed her hard. Elektra laughed into his kiss and they made their way to the bedroom.

The next morning Abby woke nice and early to the sun beating down upon her bed. She sat up and stretched her arms high above her head. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. Her eyes were half glued shut with sleep. Just as she reached the doorway to the kitchen she heard Elektra and Matt laughing and she decided that she wasn't up to their 'lovey-dovey' attitude. She quickly back tracked down the hall and into the bathroom.

"I'm in the shower!" Abby called out, even though she knew they wouldn't hear her.

She stood in the shower, the water beating down on her skin. She vaguely heard the clattering f pans and someone squealing, but she knew that it was just Elektra and Matt. She wished that Elektra was with Mark and not Matt. She liked Matt, but she wanted Elektra to marry her dad, and not some pathetic blind guy. As she washed her hair she began thinking of ways that she could get Mark and Elektra together. The only problem was that she knew that no-matter how hard she thought up plans and how good those plans were, Elektra would never leave Matt, she loved him too much.

"I'll have to get rid of him then" Abby vowed herself. She would do what ever it took to get Matt out of the way, even if it meant killing him. She knew it'd hurt Elektra, but then she could get her dad in to comfort her! She would let nothing get in the way of her perfect life.

Sorry that chapter wasn't very long! I promise they will (or should) get longer!


End file.
